


Cullen's Daddy Issues

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evelyn's daughter is the jewel of Skyhold. Cullen is dealing with the joys of being a stay at home dad, to a precocious two-year-old</p>
<p>Inspired by my new favorite Artist Mianzu from this photo </p>
<p>http://mianzuart.tumblr.com/image/120742309663</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Daddy Issues

Cullen heard her before he saw her, trying to ignore the noise she was making, she wasn't awake yet and if he just left her alone she would go back to sleep. She had been up and down all night with a sore ear he had finally warmed some elfroot and rashvine oil up putting a few drops in her ear. It seemed to help her get back to sleep. Her mabari, Nug was sleeping next to her in their bed keeping her from rolling off the side. The two of them always started off in her bed, but somehow he always seemed to end up with his daughter and her dog in his.

Opening one eye cautiously turning his head he looked over at the tiny form next to him, her hair was a riot of blonde girls, but he could see. Maker, he could see the blue eyes of his wife every time he looked at their two-year-old daughter, Aubrey. Andraste's tears, how he loved those eyes, her chubby little hands reached out, traced his scar as he pretended to eat her fingers. Their morning ritual had been honed from a floundering new dad chaos, the soldier in him took over needing regulation. Aubrey would wake up and play in the tub while he shaved and got ready, Nug was on guard making sure she didn't end up under the water. Ready for the day, together they headed down to breakfast. Maker, it was amazing how the people of Skyhold all loved her so much. He couldn't have done half of this on his own if it wasn't for all of them understanding that an infant was demanding.

It was common during briefings for his soldiers to pass her around, playing with her as they listened to assignments. In the beginning, he had started wearing her in a sling when she was very little. His hands would caress her little rounded rump while they were at the war table or he was in a meeting. She was truly a child with a 1000 parents. Although some days, Cullen felt like it was just the two of them against the world.

When Evelyn had tearfully told him she was pregnant, he was shocked then overjoyed. He had loved every single thing about her being pregnant, watching them grow. Watching her flourish as motherhood bloomed in her body. The birth had been hard, he hated seeing her in that much pain it was gut wrenching but when they placed that tiny body on her belly he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect the two of them. Evelyn was an amazing mom, he would walk in while she was feeding her and just sit on the floor and be in awe. She showed him how to love something so small without worrying he would break her, she was the one who fashioned the sling for him.

He loved to wear their daughter to the war table, feeling her snuggling against him. He had actually stopped wearing armor around skyhold, just keeping the signature lion cloak because he could wrap it around her when she was tired.

The three of them had adapted to being a family in Skyhold. Thankfully Aubrey was conceived on the night of the celebration for corypheus's defeat but, Evelyn wasn't fully out of danger. If anything she had been in it more frequently, because everyone's guard was down. She stayed in Skyhold just being a mom and a diplomat for the first six months of their daughter's life. Then the itch for adventure, along with a duty to keep other families safe called to her. When she closed the last rift she had promised it would be over, but then it always seemed to be just one more thing. As much as he wanted to beg her to stay he knew she would always be needed, resigning himself to being the stay at home dad, he threw himself into everything that was their daughter.

He was watching her chubby little legs running through the main hall holding a muffin in one hand and a hand full of Mabari hair in the other. He wasn't sure who would eat more of the muffin her or Nug but if she was hungry she would let him know. They had a full day planned a War council meeting, Lunch with Empress Celene, that she insisted the youngest Rutherford be in attendance to learn the fine art of tea. Then it was nap time and Cullen would get some paperwork done while she slept in her play room in his office.

After her nap, it was time for Uncle Solas, he was teaching her how to finger paint and meditate. Uncle Bull would pick her up from there and they would go and do whatever they did together that usually had her pigtails, the only hair style Cullen could do successfully dripping in mud, but never failed to put a her grin huge. Last time bull dropped her off, she looked like something from a bog with just eyes, he stood her in the courtyard and dumped buckets over her. Auntie Josephine and Leliana were helping her become a lady preparing her for the game they had dress twirling down, Currently they were working on dancing. Uncle Varric was her story teller he had started writing story books just for her.

She was gifted with a Mabari puppy because they happened upon a stable with pups and one bonded with her shortly after her first birthday. So Aubrey and Nug were growing up together. She had the ferociousness and determination of her mother. Cullen saw so much of Evelyn in her, some days it made him smile others he just shook his head in frustration. Just like her mother he couldn't say no to her, but thankfully she wasn't the type of child you could spoil with too much love.

Walking into the main hall she was dripping wet, but clean squealing with two cookies in her hands “Daddy look I got foods.” he scooped his soggy daughter up and took a bite of her cookie “I see that sprite, how was your afternoon?” She told him about her meditation and how she fell asleep. When she was with Bull she fell into the horse trough but, Nug pulled her out and shook her off. She relayed all this while eating a cookie, covering her father in crumbs. “well then, how about we change into dry clothes for dinner, I'm sure Uncle Varric has a new story for you.” Bull rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head “I will see you next time twinkles, we can practice your battle skills.” Cullen looked shocked “Maker's breath Bull, she's 2” Bull shrugged “what? its wooden swords, not like I'm going to give her a real dagger, not till she's 5 at least, geez Cullen, I'm not an animal.” beeping Aubrey’s nose as he left.

Chasing a naked Aubrey around their room as she giggled and squealed while he tried to put her jammies on for the night. Eventually, he just sat on the floor and waited for her to run to him. Snagging her, he pulled her nightdress over her head scooping her into his arms. Every night since she was in Evelyn’s womb he sang to her, now he did it to help her sleep, help them both wind down. It made them feel connected, helping him feel less broken and flailing without Evelyn. Maker helps him, he missed her so much. “Daddy will we see momma tomorrow?” Smiling against her soft hair, he kissed her cheek “Yes baby, we will see mommy tomorrow.”

Slowly he danced with her in his arms and sang random songs to her, some he made up some he knew from his chantry days, all were just for her. 

She was wrapped in his arms sound asleep when the light filtered in through the windows, his lips resting against the top of her head. He loved these moments, where she was just soft and warm in his arms. He had cleared his schedule today, it was just for their family today no meetings, no drills, nothing.

Closing his eyes, he just held her, listening to her snuffle breathing, feeling her pressed against him. Maker, he loved her so much, his heart felt like it would burst at times. Moments like this made everything else less harried but, also made his heart hurt that Evelyn was missing this.

The morning started off like any other, bath and dressing. Today however Aubrey had an opinion “Daddy I want to wear a pretty dress for momma.” Picking her up they stood in front of her wardrobe “ok Sprite what one?” she scrunched up her face in two-year-old concentration “the twirly one.” Cullen shook his head at the fact that he actually knew which one was the twirly one, muttering to himself “Maker what have you turned me into.” Dressed in her pink twirly dress she stood there twirling until she was dizzy, landing on her bottom with a thunk. Looking over to make sure she was ok, satisfied that tears weren’t about to follow he finished getting dressed. 

Cullen had brushed her hair, but she wanted aunt Lily to do it. They found her in Josephine's office Aubrey held up a pink ribbon “Aunt Lily, I’m going to see my momma today, can you make my hair pretty?” Leliana stood her on Josephine's desk “Well my pretty girl it will be hard to improve on your daddy’s hairstyle but I will try.” Stepping in front of Cullen, running her fingers through his hair he held onto her waist. Winking at him, turning back to Aubrey rubbing Cullens hair oil in her hands “now watch daddy” pulling her fingers through the curls taming them making them bouncy ringlets, Leliana tied the pink ribbon in it to hold them back. Kissing the end of her nose “there you go my girl perfection, but it's easy when I have such a beauty to work with.”

She was running through the halls making sure everyone she talked to today knew she was going to see her momma today, she was so excited, it was infectious. He took her to a field of wildflowers and let her pick a bouquet for Evelyn, it was right before nap time that he took her down the path that would lead to her mom. When Aubry saw her, the flowers were forgotten, falling from her fingers. As she ran as fast as her little feet would take her, throwing herself against the stone marker in the shape of the Inquisitor. Cullen watched moisture threatening his golden eyes, as his daughter told the only thing she had as a memory her mother about twirly dresses, Mabari’s, finger painting and meditation. 

He stood there her ever Stoic commander watching the only reason he had to live. Honestly the only reason he didn't follow his wife into the fade a year and a half ago, was the little girl hugging, wishing the Stone effigy of his beloved a happy birthday. Mindful of her coming bouncing back to him, he quickly plastering a grin on his face as he scooped her up, today he held her a little tighter, let his lips linger on her hair a little longer. Aubrey took his face in her hands and planted a sloppy zerbert kiss on his cheek. “I love you, daddy,” and just like that the melancholy washed away, Maker he loved this little girl. 

Leliana was watching for their return, ready to take Aubrey if he needed a moment. It had been almost a year since the last time she found a bassinet in her room, with reports of their Commander sleeping at the feet of the Inquisitors statue. Cole stood behind her “She makes him less broken. His heart is bruised but no longer broken.”


End file.
